Hyperactivities
by Sara6
Summary: Sequel to Mood Music. Pacey and Joey angst in a humorous way, then oh boy, confrontation!


HyperActivities

**HyperActivities**

  
Rating: a relatively unfeisty PG-13, but just for swearing and a bit of...just read it   
Distribution: please, someone just ask me!!! I'll be so flattered you'll never hear the end of it.  
Disclaimer: If only Pacey were mine...but he's not, him and the rest of the gang belong to Kevin and the WB, blah blah blah. God I hate writing disclaimers.  
Notes: This isn't quite as feisty as Mood Music, but bear with me. If I get enough worshipful feedback it'll be a trilogy. With at least some quality groping :). I included "Posession" as a shoutout to AdultCreekFic's very cool list mommy (Yay Amy!!) and the show Pacey is watching is indeed Roswell, the episode "Tess, Lies, and Videotape." And yes, I'm aware the title isn't a word. Naming this one was tough, alright?! Gimme a break. Besides, I think it's kinda cute :)  
Dedication: to all the folks on PJTrueLove, pacey-joey-fanfic, and AdultCreekFic. You guys have been so...motivational. Thanks. Also to Oreo cookies: without you I would be five pounds lighter, but 10% less happy. Ooh one more!! And to Jenny Penny, for being the best friend and feedbacker ever. Enjoy the fic everyone :)  


"All I want, all I want  
is to hold you  
Instead I hold my breath..."  
Smitten  
*Bree Sharp*  


"Dammit, Pacey!!" Joey yelled.  


He didn't answer, probably because he wasn't in the room at the time.  


Joey sat down on her bed, then stood back up again. Then she began pacing around the room.  


She picked up an old picture of her, Pacey, and Dawson off her nightstand and directed her rage at it.  


"Dammit, Pacey!!! What did you think you were doing, tempting me like that?! Your job is to make smart-ass remarks and seduce women (who aren't me)!! And I'm here to insult you and bitch about my lack of experience!!! And Dawson is here to..." she looked more closely at the picture. "Well I guess he's not really here, but if he were I'd tell him to get a haircut." Joey sat back down on the bed. "And you're not here either, technically. And I'm talking to nobody." She paused.  


"Dammit, Pacey!!!"  


*across town*  


"Dammit, Joey!!!"  


Pacey circled his room in frustration. The room was too hot. He jerked up the blinds and threw open the window, then leaned out of it. "Dammit, Joey!" he yelled again, for all the town to hear, though a bit quieter than before. Realizing what an idiot he looked like, he pulled his head back through the window with a tortured sigh.  


The TV blared in the background, pulling Pacey back to earth. A tall brunet guy was making out with petulant-looking blond on the table of a biology classroom. Pacey was struck by the familiarity of the guy, but that passed once he realized what song was playing over the couple's breathy moans. He glared at the TV as "Six Underground" whirled through the room. Resisting the urge to kick the stupid thing out the window, he snapped it off and hit the power button on the stereo.  


Just in time to hear the beginning notes of "Sex and Candy."  


"Goddammit!!!" Pacey yelled. "Not you too!!!"  


"Problems, little brother?" Doug asked, wandering into the room.  


Pacey groaned. "It's a multimedia conspiracy, Dougie."  


Doug gave him a sardonic look. "Just as long as they don't start talking back. I'm going grocery shopping, you want anything?"  


Pacey looked up hopefully. "Arsenic?"  


"I don't think that goes with chicken. What's your crisis, Pacey? More girl trouble?"  


"Just the kind that makes me want to jump out a window. And...yell at electronic items."  


Doug raised an eyebrow. "Anyway I can help?"  


"Um, could you drop me off at Joey's?"  


Doug gave him a look but didn't press it further. "Sure."  


They walked out the door.  


*in another state* (okay, not really) *back across town*   


Joey was staring at the ceiling. She had been staring at the ceiling for the past fifteen minutes, and was not planning on stopping until all of the answers she was looking for appeared above her. Until the ceiling woke up and explained to her why she had deliberately put on her hook-up tape, and purposely bought extra strawberries, and why in the hell she had thought she could seduce Pacey.  


The ceiling stared quietly back at her. "You're not helping," she said pointedly, then glanced at an old picture of Dawson. "Neither are you." She flipped the picture upside down, preferring not to look at it. "Besides," she said conversationally. "It's not my fault your best friend has such a nice ass."  


Joey flopped down onto her back and started singing softly. "And I would be the one...to hold you down...kiss you so hard...I'll take your breath away..."  


Abruptly, she sat up and smacked herself on her forehead. "No Sarah McLachlan!!! Dammit Pacey!!! Okay, something else....I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come come come on and let me out." Joey giggled, then let out a mini-scream, then giggled again.  


Someone knocked on the door.  


*on the other side*  


Pacey stared at Joey's door. He was expecting his x-ray vision to kick in any moment, thereby revealing his superpowers, which he was suddenly positive he had. In fact, Pacey was suddenly quite open to possibilities, because he was certain that it was a cold day in July, Hell had frozen over, and if he looked outside he would indeed see pigs flying.  


Joey Potter was singing a Christina Aguilera song? And giggling? And doing that girly-scream thing? And yelling his name in her bedroom?!?!  


Pacey was confused. He hesitantly knocked on the door, fully expecting Joey to greet him wearing the latest style in straightjackets. "I guess I really do drive girls crazy," he murmured.  


However, the Joey that opened the door looked relatively normal, if a bit scattered. "Pacey?" she appeared to go into deep thought mode. "Yes, of course, Pacey, you're here, why wouldn't you be."  


"Um...yeah," Pacey frowned. "Okay. So about last night...I was thinking."  


"So was I," Joey muttered, a strange look crossing her face.  


"Uh huh. So...we should talk about it..." Pacey was struggling, and the looks she kept giving him weren't helping.  


"No."  


"What?!" Pacey was becoming more disoriented by the moment. Was he even in the right house?!  


Joey's eyes held that dangerous glitter again. "Let's not talk. Let's, oh I don't know, act?"  


"But-" he was cut off as she grabbed him firmly by the collar.  


"Let's....not....talk....okay?" she said threateningly.  


Any further protests were silenced as she pressed her lips to his. A volcano of sexual tension erupted in Joey's body as the stress and worrying of the day was instantly forgotten.  


Pacey gasped as his back slammed against the wall and she grabbed him by the wrists, pushing them against the faded wallpaper. The thought that Joey liked it rough almost made him laugh until he felt her full body pressed into his. He was caught by the moment, rational thought would only distract from it.  


Suddenly she pulled away. "Wha-" Pacey murmured, caught off guard.  


"Dammit Pacey!!! Why do you have to do this to me?! Why do you have to be so damn annoying?! And what amazing feat of genetics gave you such a *GREAT* ASS?!?!?!" Joey yelled.  


"I...uh," he stutterted, until she cut him off with another unexpected kiss.  


His first thought was that he didn't realize it was possible for one person to have so much pent-up tension.  


His second was that no one had ever complemented his ass before.  


Then he put his brain on hold and concentrated on the girl in his arms, as she lustily raked her nails across his back.  


***  


to be continued...or not to be continued...that is the question. But it won't have to be if I get lots of feedback...only one way to find out....  


[Back to the fic...][1]

[Main][2]

[::gasp::choke:: Must...have...feedback...][3]

   [1]: fanfic.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: mailto:AddictedKitten@aol.com



End file.
